


Decorating the Tree

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Shi Yi Jie sighed as he tried to untangle the lights, “Why are we always so late in doing this?”“I wouldn’t know.” Fei Sheng Zhe winked at a giggling Yo-Yo, “I’ve been reminding you to do this for weeks now.”
Relationships: Shi Yi Jie/Fei Sheng Zhe
Kudos: 68





	Decorating the Tree

Shi Yi Jie sighed as he tried to untangle the lights, “Why are we always so late in doing this?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Fei Sheng Zhe winked at a giggling Yo-Yo, “I’ve been reminding you to do this for weeks now.”

“…. You have?” Yi Jie looked over at Yo-Yo, who nodded, “Well… I’ve been busy.”

Fei Sheng Zhe rolled his eyes, “And now here we are.” He teased, “Christmas Eve and only just decorating the tree.” He turned to Yo-Yo, “Can you please try and get some more lights in that corner, it’s looking a little bare.”

“Yes Xiao Fei.” She went to move the lights, only to spot something out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to turn in that direction, closely followed by the adults doing the same.

“What are you doing up this late?” Sheng Zhe asked gently, spotting the small shadow peeking out at them.

“’Mas tree.” The toddler’s eyes shone as he looked into the living room, “Santa?”

“Not until you’re asleep, young man.” Yi Jie sighed, pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to the child, “Time for bed.”

“Dun wanna sleep.” The toddler rubbed his eyes, contradicting the previous statement, “Wait for Santa.”

“Santa won’t come until you’re asleep.” Yi Jie lifted his son up, carrying him into his room and tucking him back into bed, “Try to get some sleep, okay? The sooner it’s going to be Christmas.”

“Pwomise?” It was followed by a very obvious yawn.

“I promise.” He tucked the covers in a little more firmly, kissing the boy on the forehead, “Now, get some sleep. Santa’s watching, remember?”

“Kay…” There were no more protests as Vertai drifted off to sleep. 

Once he was sure that the toddler was sleep, Yi Jie made his way back into the living room, where his husband and daughter were still struggling with the lights.

“Did you get him to go to sleep?” Sheng Zhe asked.

“He was out like a light.” Yi Jie smiled, “Speaking of which, shall we try ours out?”

“Just let me plug them in.”

Once plugged in and switched on, the entire room seemed to light up in bright, beautiful colours.

“Perfect.” Yi Jie glanced over at his daughter, “Now, I think it’s time for someone else to go to bed, or Santa won’t come.”

“Dad!” Yo-Yo whined, “I’m fifteen, I don’t believe in Santa anymore!”

“Then you don’t want any presents this year?”

“I’m going! I’m going!”

The couple waited a couple of hours, before checking on both the children, making sure they were definitely in bed and asleep, before going to fetch the presets, laying them out underneath the tree.

“Come on.” Fei Sheng Zhe leaned up to kiss his husband, “I have no doubt we’ll be getting up pretty early tomorrow, and we don’t want to be falling asleep when they’re opening their presents."

“They’ll be too excited and shrieking enough to keep us awake.” Yi Jie leaned over to return the kiss, “Come on… we only have to be in bed for Santa to come right? No need to be asleep?”

“Yi Jie!”


End file.
